LGBT Club Meetings
by Cuban4Life
Summary: Lovino gets stuck in detention for a month and gets an offer from Coach Gilbert: join the LGBT club. The club is suffering school-wide homophobia and needs representation. After a speech by Lovino, people start joining the club, where friends and romances will be made. SpaMano, GerIta, USUK, RoChu, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on something that happened in my school. I live in Florida, here we use the odd/even system. If some of the translations I use are incorrect, please don't hesitate to say so.**

* * *

Lovino sat on the detention room, looking around, trying to find something to entertain his bored mind with before he started cussing out Mr. Beilschmidt, the detention teacher, again. Coach Gilbert was typing on his cell phone, completely oblivious to his surroundings, his blood red eyes concentrated in the screen. The small class room was dimly lit and Lovino was the only student in the detention room.

You may be wondering why Lovino Vargas is in detention after only two days of attending Roosevelt High School, but if you knew Lovino, it probably didn't come as a surprise. First of all, he cussed out his history teacher for pronouncing an Italian city's name wrong, then he threatened two students that tried to give shit to Feliciano for being a little bit effeminate, and lastly, he just skipped school altogether to go sleep under a tree right outside the school. This wasn't overlooked by the school and he was forced to attend detention for a month.

"Hey, Lovino." Coach Gilbert said after thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Look, alter, I know this is going to sound intruding, but is there any chance you're gay?"

Needless to say, Lovino was taken aback, he glared at the German with a deathly stare, growling a little bit. "Che cosa? I don't see how that fucking concerns my motherfucking gym melanin-deprived teacher."

Gilbert inhaled deeply, clearly not feeling the moment any more than Lovino. "I'm not trying to hit on you. But you do have detention every single day for a whole month, so how about I make you an offer?"

Lovino's ear tingled at the mention of being able to go home to his brother and nonno, maybe this German bastard was onto something, even though the albino seemed kinda creepy asking him about his sexuality flat-out like that, he couldn't stand to be in a quiet classroom for two hours everyday. "I'm not gay. I'm bisexual or whatever."

"Good." Gilbert smiled, not creepily but more relieved. "Listen, Herr. Vargas, I am the teacher in command of the LGBT+ club, but we are truly short in members, and it would be awesome if you could join the club, and if you could tell anyone else you know that's part of the community, it'd help."

Lovino gave the idea a lot of thought and decided it wouldn't hurt to partake in something that may help him feel more comfortable with his sexuality, since he still had to come out to his grandfather, who he knew was accepting but would probably react badly if Lovino were to tell him. " And how is that gonna make me stay away from detention?"

" You'll technically still be here after school and under my care."

"That sounds good, when are the meetings?"

"Tomorrow at three thirty, and Mondays at the same time."

Lovino reached his house at six-forty, quite tired and cursing in both Italian and English. His house seemed like the homeliest as he entered the two story house that had Italian music blasting from it, Lovino greeted his grandfather in Italian and headed straight towards his room, where he found his brother, Feliciano, resting on top of his newly made bed. Feliciano was sketching on a sheet of paper, not noticing Lovino leave his backpack on his swivel chair.

"How was detention, fratello?" Feliciano asked, leaving the sheet on the bed, looking at his brother with soft, honey eyes.

Lovino sighed and slipped his shirt off. "Fucking shit, bastardo, and that fucking creepy beer-chugger is now forcing me to attend that fucking LGBT shit."

Feliciano smiled at the mention of Coach Beilschmidt, who had been nothing but nice to Feliciano since they came to the school. Lovino's twin stood up from the bed and sat on the carpeted floor. "LGBT club? Fratellone, we don't have those in Italy."

Lovino frowned, remembering just how homophobic his motherland could sometimes be, Lovino always knew that what he sometimes felt toward men wasn't supposed to be displayed in the streets of Florence, so he kept quiet. Feliciano Veneziano Vargas wasn't that smart, he displayed his attraction for men whenever he could, and got himself into a lot of fights, which Lovino had to be involved in.

" Yeah, damn albino told me they don't have a lot of people." He grunted. "So his white ass offered me to attend instead of going to fucking detention."

Feliciano stayed quiet for a while, which wasn't normal. Lovino took this to advantage and started doing his homework, which he rarely did, mind you. After a while of silence and Lovino finishing his homework, Feliciano finally spoke up.

" Fratello, you think I can join?" He asked in the smallest, most adorable voice a 16 year old could muster.

Lovino stretched back on his swivel chair, deciding the answer, he was about to cuss his brother out, but decided against it, after all that Feliciano had gone through because of his sexuality, Lovino couldn't deny him the opportunity to finally be around people like himself and not feel like the odd man out.

Lovino cleared his throat so his voice didn't sound as rugged and harsh as it always was. "Listen, fratellino, while American is kind of more accepting, some people are no better than what we went through in Italy. But, I'll let you come with me, you deserve this. Just tell me if anyone, and I mean anyone, gives you mierda for being who you are."

Not used to hearing such words from his brother, Feliciano stood up and hugged his brother, really happy to go to school tomorrow and meet everyone .

* * *

The school bell rang and Feliciano ran out of his 7th period class like Usain Bolt, finding the room where the LGBT+ kids met. It was a fairly small room, space enough for a couple of people, and in the middle of the room sat Coach Gilbert, grading some papers while drinking a liquid that seemed enough like beer. When Feliciano's presence made itself known in the room, Gilbert looked up from his papers, he smiled and took off his glasses.

"Hallo, Feli. I see your bruder told you to come by." And as if he was a different person, his whole demeanor changed into one of a teenager. "Awesome! I fucking knew we would get more kids. Can you wait until the rest of them are hier? Oh God wait till that dumbass Austrian finds out."

Feliciano sat down and started eating a piece of bagel that Gilbert had offered him, and the room started filling with people, the last one being his brother.

"Well, hallo everyone." Gilbert says as he stand on top of a desk. " I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. As we can see, we have some new members, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas."

Everyone in the room stared at the twins, Lovino grunted and looked away while Feliciano smiled and waved.

" I'm Elizabeta Héderváry." A cute girl with brown pigtails and green eyes grinned from her seat." I'm Hungarian and an ally."

Then a boy with blonde shoulder-length hair and stubble dressed in a flamboyant attire, he looked way older than anyone else in the room, in fact, he looked too old to even be a highschool student. " I'm Francis Bonnefoy. I'm French and pansexual."

Then everyone stared at a boy who was too busy doing his math homework, after he noticed the silence, his face went up and looked around the room. He had sharp features and blue eyes, his slicked back blonde hair shone as the lights reflected off it.

"Oh, entschuldigung." He blushed but then picked himself up, his voice rigid. " I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." He cleared his throat." I'm German and gay."

Then everyone in the room stared at the twins, who were lost in thought.

"We're Italian and bisexual." Feliciano spoke up, happy to be able to say his sexuality so openly without anyone laughing or hurting him.

Gilbert smiled as he wrote something down in the board. "I'm G-I-L-B-E-R-T B-E-I-L-S-C-H-M-I-D-T and I'm bisexual."

While Feliciano started talking to everyone and being overly nice, Lovino just sat and stared at the clock, waiting for it to be five thirty already and to be let out of this prison. As he looked at Feliciano greeting the blonde German and starting a conversation with him, and right then and there, he knew he was going to hate that fucking German.

After a while of people getting to know each other, Francis spoke up from his seat next to Gilbert. " Mon amis, we are extremely short on members, and as harsh as this will sound, if we don't get new ones faster the school _will_ shut us down."

Elizabeta groaned from her seat on the windowsill. " Hey, it's not our fault there are _so many_ closeted kids in the school. Like the football captain, but he just _won't_ come out. Because that's what we need, representation." She went on, enraged. " Why hasn't Ivan joined? Or Yao? Or even the council president? Because they're fucking scared, do you think they'll let Ivan wrestle other men when they find out he likes cock? Ugh ugh, I know it's fucked up and homophobic, but they will do something."

Everyone stared at Elizabeta, realising she was indeed right. Ludwig cleared his throat to add something to her statement. "She is right, bruder. Our varsity football captain has been giving off signs of 'playing for the other team'. And you do remember what happened to Carlos Camacho, right? " Everyone in the room saddened at the mention of his name. " We need representation, I know our captain also bats for the other team, but he is quite kept to himself sexuality-wise."

After Ludwig's words, Feliciano opened his mouth wide, meaning he had an idea, he quickly grabbed his sketchbook and started drawing, everyone, including his brother, stared as the Italian as he sketched. After five minutes, he lifted the sketchbook. It had the syllables LGBT with the colours of the flags painted on each letter, under it it read ' Join at 3-128B Mondays and Thursdays 3-5'

" I didn't know about this club until fratello told me about it, we need advertisement." He waved the sketchbook around. " Hand it out around the school or just tape it to a wall. People need to hear about it."

Everyone agreed to Feliciano's idea. Coach Gilbert started to speak and everyone quieted. " Okay, I'll assign you guys something. I'll print those out now, but Elizabeta, you need to hand these out in Culinary and to the Wrestling and Medicine clubs. Ludwig, you go talk to the football players, they'll listen to you, ja? The Vargas twins, you two will be talking to soccer and the student council. Agreed?"

After Gilbert printed out the flyers and laminated them, he handed them out to the club members and to their home they went. As they were heading out, the older crew members were arguing about something.

" No, I can't." Elizabeta groaned. "I'll go with you on Monday, igen?"

Francis snorted and went into his car. Leaving at top speed.

Feliciano was talking to Ludwig, smiling and giggling, while Lovino just checked his phone to see if he could just ask Nonno to pick him up, but he knew Nonno was working and would laugh in his ear and hang up.

"Hey Romano, get in." Feliciano yelled, calling his brother by his middle name. He was inside Ludwig's black car, Lovino had no idea how Feliciano had gotten there, but he was feeling too tired to complain.

He got into the back seat, grumbling and waiting for the German to start the engine. "Try to go fast, potato bastard."

Feliciano scowled and looked at Lovino through the rearview mirror. "Fratello, don't be like that to Ludwig, he's taking us home."

Lovino crossed his legs. " He better."

After a short car ride, Ludwig said goodbye to the twins and headed home. Lovino complained about Ludwig until they reached the kitchen. The older twin stopped and started making dinner. "Hey, bastardo. Who are you going to talk to tomorrow? Student council or soccer?"

Feliciano bit his tongue as he chopped the onions. " I was thinking soccer. The student council is too smart for me." He said happily as he started chopping the raw vegetables. " Fratello, do you think more people will want to join? Everyone is so nice in the club, I don't want to stop seeing them."

Lovino groaned. "Oi, you crybaby, more people will join, and let's leave it at that." He hit the back of his brother's hand with a wooden spoon." DO NOT touch the salsa until it's done."


	2. Chapter 2

Roosevelt High School is really diverse, people from every race and background attend, this means that a it's always fucking crowded in the morning. Now, Lovino and Feliciano were fairly new to the school and had no crowd, so they just sat by themselves in a table in the courtyard, that Friday it was different. They entered the school at 8: 10 and as soon as they set foot through the door, they recognized Elizabeta waving at them from one of the blue tables, she was smiling widely.

Ludwig and Francis were sitting next to Elizabeta, enjoying their breakfast which consisted of an unhealthy amount of Dunkin' Donuts. The twins walked toward their new mates, Lovino more reluctant than his brother. Ludwig greeted both of the twins but only one of them replied, Francis offered them a donut and Elizabeta started conversation.

"So, who are you guys going to talk to today?" Elizabeta asks, digging into a jelly-filled donut.

Lovino snorted, drinking from his bottle of orange juice, signing them to wait until he finishes downing the liquid. "I'll talk to the stuck-ups in the Student Council and my dumbass brother will talk to the soccer players." He said after finishing drinking.

"We meet today during lunch in the gym." Ludwig said, looking at Feliciano. "I'm not going to today's meeting, I'll be talking to the football players."

Feliciano's eyes lit up, looking at Ludwig as if he were a god of some kind. "You play soccer?"

Francis makes a gesture as if he were personally offended. "Oui. And he is our second best player."

Lovino starts chuckling under his breath. "So he's not the best?"

Francis nods, filling his mouth with a really suggestive eclair, he nods at Elizabeta, as if it were her time to speak.

" Yes. Ludwig is a great player, but the best player is the captain, he has scored more times than we care to count for. " Elizabeta cleans her hands with a napkin and pointing at a table where some guys with duffel bags were sitting." There he is, no one knows his name. The soccer players, such as Ludwig, do, but he prefers to go by T."

There were a lot of guys that sat in the table, and they pretty much all looked alike, there was no way to identify the captain from the other players.

" And about the Student Council." Francis says, poison in his voice. " The president is Arthur Kirkland, the most cutthroat person you'll ever meet. He's even worse than you, Lovino. He is annoying in every sense of the word, but he's as queer as a Lady Gaga song."

Elizabeta snorted some of her iced coffee out, looking at Francis as if he were insane. "Come on, Fran. Arthur bashed our club last year, he said one of the most homophobic things our club has ever heard in the last three years."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Internalized homophobia, mon cherie." He started moving his hands, planning to elaborate on his claim. " So, he's a British guy, he doesn't like football. Tell me why he's at every single game this school hosts."

"Because he likes football?" Asks Feliciano with an innocent tone, awaiting Francis' response.

"Non, mon cher. No one who's not American likes football." Francis makes a face of disgust. "But there's one good thing about football: ripped men. I guarantee you that's why Arthur never misses a single game."

Elizabeta giggled slightly. "Can you imagine the Football Captain and Arthur going out? They're the exact opposite, and I heard they hate each other."

After a while of more gossip, the bell rings and it's time for them to attend their first period. Feliciano goes straight to his drama class, waiting for Mrs. Karpusi to show up and start the lecture, next to him sat Kiku Honda, a Japanese kid who was pretty much kept to himself. The class didn't have a lot of students and today they were just blocking some scenes, and Feliciano didn't have a partner.

"Do you want to work with me?" Kiku asked, his face stoic.

Feliciano smiled, he likes that people were being nice to him in this new school. He nodded without a second thought and started to help Kiku with his blocking, since his partner was sick.

After twenty minutes of blocking, they finally got the movements down and sat down to talk for a while. They talked about their home countries, about how Roosevelt High School was, about the sports and their captains. Feliciano quickly made himself Kiku's friend, they talked until the end of the period, when Feliciano handed him the LGBT poster and told him to check the club up, even if he was just an ally.

Lovino wasn't as lucky as Feliciano. His first period was Spanish, and he hated that fucking language, he was forced to learn it in Italy, so he was fluent, he just loathed Spanish. It didn't help that his class was full of fulled of people that pronounced 'Gracias' as ' Grassy Ass'. The only competent person in that class was this green-eyed, tan, brunet that jumped from his seat every time Mrs. Garcia asked a question.

This guy was a puppy on meth, sometimes jumping on his own seat and going into full on Spanish that only Lovino could understand. His name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and from the sound of his 'z' rolling off smoothly, he was Spanish. He was damn annoying too, always being so fucking positive, the idea of Feliciano and Antonio meeting crossed Lovino's head, but he quickly shook it off, it would be a tragedy if those two became friends. It would be like having two hyperactive puppies in the house.

To Lovino's relief, Antonio never even looked toward him, he always sat on the front while Lovino sat on the end of the class, their eyes never met.

"Lovino ¿Quieres compartir tus pensamientos con la clase?" Asked Mrs. Garcia, seeing as Lovino's head was in the clouds.

Lovino decided against playing the douche as he always did, he was tired and didn't want to serve detention after school. "No, Señora García. Estaba pensando sobre algo , prometo que no volverá a pasar."

Happy with Lovino's Spanish, Mrs. Garcia turned around and resumed with her lesson. Lovino stopped thinking and started writing down the lesson in his notebook. Unbeknown to him, a Spaniard in the front row was anxious to just turn around and take a peek at who had spoken a Spanish so rich and fluent.

* * *

Lovino and Feliciano's third period was gym with Coach Gilbert, which surprisingly they shared with everyone in the LGBT club. They were sat on top of the bleachers, talking about some gossip that was spreading across the school. Elizabeta greeted the two twins and gave them space to sit down in.

"You know, Ludwig and I were talking about how we never mentioned to you guys how the sports department works here." Elizabeta stretched in place and pointed at the German. "Our boy Ludwig is a striker in our soccer team, the captain is T. The Soccer team is dependent on the Football Team, which is lead by Alfred Jones, our quarterback. When I say dependent I mean that if the Football Team loses, the soccer team needs to play against the school that we lost to in a match in order to regain school pride, got it?"

"Then the Wrestling team is independent from Football and Soccer teams," Francis says. "But, our Wrestling Captain, Ivan Braginsky, breaks a lot of equipment, causing the school lots of money, and now you're probably thinking : Why haven't they eject him from the team? Easy, Ivan is a fucking monster, he's our the best at Wrestling. So he just wastes a lot of money, which makes the Student Council's President head hurt. So the Wrestling team is totally dependent on the Student Council."

Lovino and Feliciano were wondering why that mattered, of course it was nice to understand how the school worked, but it just seemed like pointless random information.

" Why does this fucking matter?" Lovino voiced his thoughts, going through his phone without paying attention to the rest of the crew.

The other three just stared at each other.

"Oh, right." Ludwig said sternly. "You two are new. Every year on December, we hold our pep rally. On this pep rally, the teams walk in and talk and represent their nationality and stuff."

"And we are looking to recruit members who are on the teams so they can show off the rainbow flag." Francis said, a smile on his face. " Ludwig has been doing it since his freshman year. He always ties his rainbow bandana around his right arm and it looks so adorable, right, mon cher?"

Francis takes his cell phone out of his pockets and starts scrolling, when he finds what he's looking, he makes a pleasing sound and shows the screen to the twins. The picture is indeed of Ludwig, his right hand waving at the camera, in his face a small smile that was enough to make the picture even better. The most noticeable thing about the picture was the rainbow bandana around his bicep and tricep, its colors shining bright in the picture, they made the royal blue soccer uniform look monochrome.

Lovino just scoffed at the picture, directing his vision back to his mobile phone. In contrast, Feliciano couldn't have enough of the picture, it was so encouraging and it showed how the German was not afraid to show his sexuality in front of the whole school. He stopped looking at it once Lovino pulled his curl so he could just 'snap out of it'.

Gym, being the shortest period, ended fast and soon Feliciano had to talk to the soccer team. He waited ten minutes in the bleachers until the soccer players started coming in with their duffel bags hanging from their shoulders, as soon as Feliciano saw them, he grinned and took the poster from his backpack and rushed toward the players. The players looked at him weirdly as he neared them.

"Ciao. My name is Feliciano." He uses his most charming smile and holds the poster in front of the players. " I'm part of the LGBT club. Sadly, our club will shut down if we don't get more members, so we were wondering if anyone in the sports department would like to join, even as an ally."

One of the soccer players started to laugh, it spreading across the rest of the team. The soccer player neared Feliciano and grabbed the poster from his weak, quivering hands. " Do we really look like fags to you? Tell me if I or any of my teammates look like we like getting it up the ass. You truly are disgusting." He said as he started shredding the paper right in front of Feliciano's eyes, which were starting to fill with tears.

The guy didn't even have time to react as a full water bottle hit the back of his head, making him drop to the floor. The guy who had thrown the bottle was walking towards them, his brown hair being soaked by a towel, his green eyes displaying nothing else than disappointment. "Now, now, Renza. Why don't you go where Ludwig is and tell him that? Oh, yeah, he kicked your ass last time you did. Shut the fuck up, it's not this guy's fault that neither girls or boys want you."

"Come on, T." Another teammate complained. " Are you really going to let this homo disrespect us like this?" He said, pointing at Feliciano.

"Yes, because he is not disrespecting us. " T said, enraged now. " In fact, I don't want to see any of your homophobic, disgusting faces today, go to the lunch room and eat something like the pigs you are."

The rest of the team picked their duffel bags, and left, some of them looking back at their captain. T picked the pieces of shredded paper from the floor and handed it to the crying boy. "I'm sorry. My name's Antonio, I didn't know my teammates could be this homophobic. I'm so much prouder of Ludwig now that I realize what he's had to go through."

Feliciano wiped his tears and smiled up at Antonio, Antonio's heart missed a beat as he saw the Italian's face, it was beautiful, too pure for this world. He was enchanted. "Would you like to join the LGBT Club ,then? Even as an ally."

Antonio smiled inwardly, he ruffled the Italian's hair. " I'll see what I can do." He said as he started running towards the lunch room.

Meanwhile, Lovino was walking towards the Student Council room, when he got there, it was locked and empty. Well, so much for talking to the Student Council, he started walking back to the lunch room, but before he could even reach the cafeteria, his phone rang.

 **Fratello Fastidioso**

' _CHECK THE LGBT CLUB ROOM, NOW.'_

Lovino sighed with annoyment and ran towards the room in building, when he got there. His breath left his lungs, and his eyes became a little moist. In the door something had been drawn, a man hanging from a rope, his eyes covered by a bandana, and next to the body, in big capitalized red letters, it read : DOWN WITH FAGS. Lovino started seeing red, his legs moving by themselves towards the cafeteria.

He told one of the assistant principal what had happened and asked if he could talk to the students on the lunch room, the assistant principal nodded and handed him the microphone. Lovino turned on the microphone and coughed, making everyone in the room look at him.

Lovino stood on top of one of the empty chairs, his rage still present. " Good-fucking-evening. I saw what one of you drew in Coach Gilbert's door. It was beautiful, really, in my country we also had a period where all we did was draw, but at least our body proportions were accurate. But I'm not here to give art advice or some shit like that. I get it, I really do, you don't want to join the club because you don't wanna be outed. Well, fuck you. Be an ally, I spent 16 years hiding my sexuality from everyone in my country and house. I thought America was supposed to be a free country, I was wrong. I'm bisexual, I like taking it up the butt, whatever you want to say. The people in the LGBT Club are stronger than some of you assholes ."

Everyone in the lunchroom was looking down and guilty, some of them were talking with each other in a low tone, but some faces were looking at Lovino with knowing eyes, like they knew what he was thinking and going through. The assistant principal was looking at Lovino with pride, and Coach Gilbert was in tears, being consoled by the music teacher.

"And one last thing. If you're part of the LGBT Community and you're not enraged by how this school treats you, let me tell you one thing:" Romano breathed in, his face red now, he was inhaling and exhaling, he yelled the last with hate in his voice. " I don't want to see you at Pride! I don't want you to ever hold the rainbow flag, you don't deserve it."

Lovino jumped from the table, handed the microphone to the assistant principal, and walked towards the door. Before he could open it, though, he heard claps. First it was just the LGBT Club, then it was Antonio from his Spanish class, then it was the Wrestling Team, then the Football Team captain, the Student Council President, the teachers, and soon almost everyone in the cafeteria joined.

"Love is Love." People started chanting from each table, and Lovino smiled. Maybe he had managed to start something.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino's weekend was long and boring. All he did was listen to Feliciano go on for hours at a time about how badass he had looked standing on top of that table, and even if he wouldn't admit it, he was glad that his brother was proud of him. The club members had texted him about how absolutely thankful they were.

Saturday he just spent the day doing homework and playing video games, his grandpa was working in the other side of town so he couldn't go anywhere. Feliciano had insisted that they go to the movies with his new friend Kiku, but Lovino just said no and kept playing. Feliciano also told his brother about how homophonic the soccer players were and about how the captain had been nice and saved him from being humiliated any further.

Sunday was spent with the idiots from the LGBT Club in the house, to Lovino's distaste. Feliciano had gotten so close to the club members in a span of two days, it was unbelievable. They sat in Feliciano's room all afternoon talking about how Lovino's little speech may have affected future club members, since a lot of the team captains were the first to stand up and clap.

Now, Monday. Monday was even longer, in every single one of his classes people looked at him weirdly, in every single one of his textbooks the word fag had been written, he didn't care, he'd been through worse in Italy. Lunch was disturbing, everyone, even the lunch ladies, looked at him with a certain air of respect, and he was getting fucking tired. His last class was like the last step toward reaching sanity.

After class he walked slowly toward the LGBT classroom, his feet dragging him towards the room in third building. The word fag was still on the door, but the drawing and the other words were long gone. Lovino turned the knob and opened, he found the same club members inside the room, all of them looking down and depressed in some way. Feliciano was clinging to his band clarinet, Ludwig was nervous and tugging at his soccer jersey, Elizabeta was dribbling something in Hungarian while Francis and Gilbert argued in the back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lovino asked, sitting down on the windowsill. He grabbed everyone's attention quickly.

Elizabeta sighed sadly, her eyes diverting to the door. "No one has entered that door yet. You speech was great, Lovino, really. But it seems like it didn't get to some people's heart."

Lovino felt rage dwell in his insides, but instead he shrugged and started scrolling through his phone. About five minutes passed and no one came through the door, even Gilbert was about to tell everyone to go home, but when the clock marked 3:36, the doorknob was twisted.

"So far away." Someone said from behind the door. "Da?"

Ivan Braginsky from the Wrestling team walked in, he was tall and intimidating, under other circumstances, they would have been afraid of Ivan, but now they were so so happy that he had entered through the door.

"I know, amigo." They heard another voice say behind Ivan. " My last class is in building six."

Antonio Carriedo walked in as fresh as a lettuce, his soccer uniform clinging to his shoulders as he went around the room greeting everyone, he ruffled Feliciano's hair and went straight toward Lovino.

"Hey, I know you." Antonio smiled, pointing at Lovino. "You're in my Spanish class, and you're also the guy that made that speech. Thank you, I would've never considered joining, but you made me think so much."

"Shut up, bastardo." Lovino blushed a little bit, trying to hide his face. " I guess I should say fucking thank you for protecting Feli from your dumbass teammates."

"Fuck." Antonio cursed out loud, as Spaniards are used to. "Tan mono. So cute."

Antonio was pretty darn weak for cute, and right now the cutest thing in that room was Lovino, not even his brother could compare.

"Who are you calling cute, you fucking tall meatball head?." Lovino yelled, blushing even harder. He wasn't used to being complimented in any way, since it was always his brother who received the compliments.

Antonio just squealed and tried to hug Lovino.

"Antonio, don't sexually harass our members." Gilbert said, and as soon as Antonio heard his voice, he ran towards him.

"Gilbert, fancy seeing you here." Antonio whistled. " And Francis, too. I missed you guys."

" Dudes, the line at KFC ain't no joke." Said Alfred. F Jones from the door, carrying a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. "Yo, Antonio, Ivan. Are y'all allies?"

Ivan shook his head from his seat, getting up to handshake Alfred's hand. "Nyet. I'm gay."

Antonio went to shake Alfred's hand, they even bumped shoulders a little bit. "Same here, amigo."

Alfred left the bucket of KFC on top of a desk, his white football jersey stained with a little bit of grease from the chicken. "Dudes, that is insane. How come the captains are all gay?"

"You're gay, too?" Elizabeta asked, looking at Alfred with a face of disbelief.

"Hell yeah." Alfred said, taking a out his keys where a keychain with the American flag with a rainbow instead of the red and white stripes was displayed. "Full on gay."

"Pay up." Francis held up his palm in front of Elizabeta's face and she inserted 20 dollars in his palm. " Told you, Mademoiselle. My gaydar is always working."

In the midst of everyone talking, Arthur Kirkland came through the door, holding two cups of coffee.

"Well, well. Here comes the queen." Francis snickers from his seat and Alfred high fives him.

Arthur rolls his eyes as he hands Gilbert one of the coffee cups. "You two are just hilarious."

Elizabeta looks at Arthur as if she had just seen a hologram. "Weren't you anti-gay or something?"

Arthur shook his head, sitting down next to Lovino, who grunted but didn't move. Arthur left his suitcase on a desk and started drinking from his coffee before elaborating. "No. I just said that his club didn't have an intellectual basis. But still, one has to be there for the community."

Alfred glared at Arthur from his seat, the football player had been previously chatting with Ivan, now his attention was on Arthur. "Well, so all out of nowhere you like cock."

Arthur scoffed, his green eyes staring out of the window. His golden hair looking like a halo over his head. " Always have. But unlike you, I don't like dicks so much that I became one."

Alfred stood up from his seat and grabbed Arthur's vest, looking at him eye to eye. "Wanna take this outside, Kirkland? Wanna be the first person I get to beat up off the field?"

Gilbert quickly stood up and separated Alfred from Arthur." You two need to make amends or something. That is so unawesome. Arthur, don't insult Alfred. Alfred, don't hit Arthur."

" Oh, shoot." Yao Wang said from the door, then he looked at Kiku, who was next to him. " We missed a fight."

Yao and Kiku went to sit down near Ivan, taking a chicken from the bucket. Yao was wearing a skintight shirt that had the word Roosevelt in red and a pair of spandex shorts. Kiku was just wearing the normal school uniform.

"Yo." Alfred went to high five Yao. "Dude, that split you did last game was awesome."

Yao is a cheerleader at Roosevelt High, the only male cheerleader, since he kind of looked like a girl, no one really made fun of him or complained. He was so elastic and cheerful at games, everyone gets so hyped whenever he does a pirouette.

Gilbert starts clapping loudly, making everyone look at him. He held a notebook to his chest as he kept clapping until the room was silent. "Well, since everyone is here, say your name, grade, nationality and sexuality so everyone gets to know each other."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Eleventh grade. German and Gay."

"Elizabeta Hedervary. Eleventh grade. Hungarian and Straight."

"Francis Bonnefoy. Eleventh grade. French and Pansexual."

"Lovino Vargas. Eleventh grade. Italian and Bisexual."

"Feliciano Vargas. Eleventh grade. Italian and Bisexual."

"Ivan Braginsky. Eleventh grade. Russian and Gay."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Eleventh grade. Spanish and Gay."

"Alfred F. Jones. Eleventh grade. American and Gay."

"Arthur Kirkland. Eleventh grade. English and Gay."

"Yao Wang. Twelfth grade. Chinese and Gay."

"Kiku Honda. Eleventh grade. Japanese and Asexual."

" Matthew Williams. Tenth grade. Canadian and Bisexual."

"Where did you come from?" Asked Francis.

"I came here with Alfred." Replied Matthew.

Everyone in the classroom started talking to each other, getting to know each other and exchanging phone numbers. Soon they were all engrossed in conversation. Alfred, Ivan, and Antonio were talking about some new budget cuts they had to talk to the Sport Instructor about. Ludwig and Feliciano were looking at pictures of Ludwig's dogs. Lovino and England were complaining to each other about how they could be doing something better. Elizabeta and Kiku were talking about something called ' yaoi'. Ivan was helping Yao out with a cheer routine that required a base. Francis and Gilbert were talking about the music teacher and how hot he is.

"Wait a minute guys." Elizabeta yells in the middle of class. " We have a white haired Russian, and we have a Japanese. Guys, does anyone know what this means?"

Kiku looks at her with annoyment." Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

* * *

The meeting ended quite late and the twins found themselves really tired, they were listening to Alfred tell a story as they walked to the parking lot. The parking lot was half empty, only some cars were left standing, it was easy to recognize who each car belonged to.

" Romano." Feliciano shook his hand in front of his brother's face. "I'm leaving with Ludwig."

Lovino groaned. "You better be home by seven or I'll hunt you down personally."

Lovino just groaned again as Feliciano entered Ludwig's car, the black car soon left, leaving Lovino behind. Alfred had also left in his blue Dodge with Matthew, Ivan and Yao both had afterschool practice so they had to stay. Arthur was stuck fixing the rearview mirror of his white Bentley. Kiku was just walking home because he lived in the house right in front of the school. Francis and Elizabeta had already left in Francis' car.

The only people left were Lovino and Antonio. Antonio's car was a red SEAT, one of the most famous Spanish brands. Antonio whistled and Lovino's head shot up. The passenger seat was open, in his head, Lovino was deciding whether if getting into some guy that you only from Spanish's car was a good idea or not, but his feet hurt and he was done with life. He grunted and walked towards the open door.

"Hola." Antonio smiled as he turned on the car.

Lovino sighed as he buckled his seatbelt. "Ciao"

Antonio started to go on reverse and left the school fairly easy. Lovino thanked God that the car ride was quiet, or so he thought until they reached the first light.

"I'm really thankful for what you did in Friday." Antonio said as he hit the accelerator. "I wanted to join the club for a long time, but I was so afraid of the homophobia I would face."

"You're welcome?" Lovino was confused, didn't he tell him just that before in Coach Gilbert's room?

" And if they had told me they had cute guys in the club," Antonio's Spanish accent became more noticeable as he tried to concentrate in the Highway." I would've joined months ago."

Lovino rolled his eyes, clutching his backpack closer to his body. "Listen, I fucking know, Feliciano is fucking sugar, spice and everything nice. Sorry to break it to you, 'amico', but you're not Feliciano's type."

"I wasn't talking about him." Antonio chuckled, he made another turn, his green eyes landed on Lovino's darker ones. "I was talking about you."

Lovino's cheeks reddened, he clutched his backpack even closer, he started stuttering and looking out of the window."Shut up, bastard. Stop flirting with me, and my house is in the hill."

"I wasn't flirting." Antonio said as he reached the hill. "I was stating the obvious."

Lovino couldn't understand how this guy was acting so smooth now but had never even looked at him in Spanish. Antonio's hair looked so soft with the sunset, his green eyes turning lighter, his tan body didn't seem to have any white spots, his blue uniform was sticking to his abdomen, showing off a well-sculpted six-pack.

Antonio finally reached his destination, he stayed until he had made sure that Lovino got inside the house and then left. Lovino rushed upstairs, where Feliciano sat, he was crying, tears welling up in his honey eyes.

"What's wrong, bastardo?" Lovino shook his brother. "Feli, talk to me, did that German bastardo do something to you?'

"It was my fault, Lovino." Feliciano cried in his brother's shoulder. "I was the one that asked for it. I asked him to go to his house so he could show them to me. Lovino, they were so adorable, too pure for this world."

Lovino's eyebrows went up, he looked at his brother with a questioning face. "What in Nonno's name are you talking about?"

"His dogs." Feliciano cried harder. " I wanted to adopt them so badly."


	4. Alfred and Homecoming

Alfred F. Jones is your typical golden boy: captain of the football team and quarterback, always good to everyone, doesn't use his high status to bully people. The only thing that differs Alfred from his teammates is the fact that he fancies men. First it was just staring at his mates in the showers, then it was searching up gay porn, and lastly was Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland was just his type: British, blonde, feisty and had a great figure. Arthur moved from England when he was fifteen, during Alfred's freshman year. Alfred had seen him and his heart had skipped a beat, Arthur was fucking breathtaking. They shared English class together and it was enough for Alfred to want to cuddle Arthur or fuck him into a mattress. Arthur never paid much attention to him.

Of course, things never turned good for Alfred. One of the Football players had a suspicion about Arthur's sexuality and made it his mission to be as homophobic as he could towards their new classmate, even though Arthur had claimed that he was perfectly straight. At first it wasn't anything too bad, just some jokes here and there, then they drew dicks all over his stuff, and the last straw was when one of them threw a rock at him while he was walking home. After that, Arthur never talked or looked at anyone that wore a sports shirt, and he became terribly rude to Alfred.

Alfred had never done anything homophobic, because he knew how hypocritical that would be, but he also never told his fellow players how much it could harm someone to hear such things. He never told them how many nights he had lost sleep thinking about the things they told Arthur. Many times Alfred had tried to come out to his teammates, but it was always on an inappropriate time, and he always backed out.

What made Alfred hate Arthur was the fact that as soon as he became president of the Student Council, more money was taken away from the funds and put into things like the Fine Arts department. In the beginning of their Sophomore year, Arthur cut the budget so much that they had to play their matches in the Soccer uniform, causing a lot of their teammates bruises and one of them had a concussion. When Alfred was made captain, Arthur made a rule that the captains of the teams had to wear neon green, Antonio liked it, Alfred didn't.

When Alfred confronted Arthur about it, Arthur laughed on his face and swinging his hips with a cheshire smirk in his face he said "payback".

Alfred was also closeted at home since his mother was always working at the hospital and his father was still in a mission to the moon. With his father being an astronaut and always being away from home, he couldn't just drop a bomb like that on them. He was waiting until his father came back from his mission so he could just come out and tell them that their son is gay.

His relief had been when Lovino had stood in that cafeteria table and had yelled what he had been waiting years to hear. Alfred had to go to at least a meeting and get acquainted with it. Almost everyone in the club had been so nice and welcoming Alfred barely felt his legs move Thursday as they moved toward the LGBT Club meeting room.

There were only a few people inside the room. Yao was doing a split and stretching a little bit while Ivan was doing one handed push-ups, and Antonio was doing walking crunches. As Alfred entered, Gilbert stood up from his chair and headed towards a white board. Everyone stopped and looked as Gilbert started writing down some stuff.

"I'm glad you finally showed up." Gilbert smiled. "I sent everyone else to get food."

Antonio smiled and stretched a little bit before sitting down on top of a table. "Shoot, Gilbert. I know you want to tell us something."

Gilbert sighed." You read me so well, Toni." Gilbert grabbed a rainbow bandana from his back pocket and waved it in front of them. "You surely remember last year, what Ludwig did."

Everyone in the room nodded. Remembering how teased Ludwig was after that act.

"Who's in to do it in this year's pep rally?" The white haired teacher asked, looking at the four athletes.

Yao raised his hand. "I can do it. My coach will let me use a rainbow scarf." He looked at the rest of his fellow mates. "How about you guys?"

Ivan dried some sweat from his forehead as he grabbed a water bottle. " I would love to. Maybe I'll just draw it on my cheek." Ivan put his hand on top of Alfred's shoulder, snapping him back into reality. "What about you, American? Are you going to show your pride at the pep rally?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, playing with the hem of his jersey. "I don't know, my teammates are kind of homophobic, I'll see what I can do."

Antonio nodded. "Yeah, I'll definitely do it. I can't let Ludwig do it alone."

"Do what?" Arthur said, walking into the room with two grocery bags. His nose was still red from the cold and his breathing looked like smoke when he spoke. He set the grocery bags down on a desk and went straight to the windowsill.

Yao went to grab a grape from the grocery bag and popped it into his mouth. "Showing pride at the pep rally. I guess I can fit it into my routine."

Yao sighed and told everyone to make some space. He first did a cartwheel but stopped with his legs spread in the air, he then jumped and landed with a split. He then proceeded to put his feet in Ivan's hand, which then lifted the Chinese teenager into the air, with caution, Yao proceeded to do a backcatch, finally he raised his arm and acted as if he was waving something.

Everyone clapped at the gymnastic display. Yao then jumped and landed into Ivan's open arms. Everyone was in the room, talking about how they could do something for the pep rally that was soon approaching.

"So, who are you guys asking out for homecoming?" Francis asked, arching his eyebrow and taking a sip from a Starbucks cup.

Everyone shrugged, knowing that if they were to ask the person they fancy, they'd get so much hate. Though they all noticed a smiling Gilbert drinking from a cup of coffee as he hummed to a German melody.

"How about you, bruder?" Ludwig asked curiously. " Are you asking anyone to homecoming?"

Roosevelt High School had this awesome thing, teachers could attend the prom and homecoming as students and not as chaperons if they wanted. Gilbert nodded and smiled widely, sighing. "I'm asking the music teacher, Edelstein."

Everyone made an "aww" sound. Gilbert laughed sheepishly and put a hand in the back of his neck. Ludwig coughed and started to explain a little bit so the other members from the club could understand why his brother was asking this teacher out. "Mein bruder has been dating Mr. Edelstein since they were sophomores. You see, if you think this school is homophobic now, back then it was horrible, I remember that the only non-closeted teacher's car was pushed off a cliff. So, in his junior year, my brother was going to ask his boyfriend, Roderich, to go to homecoming with him, he had done a poster and everything, it was beautiful. His fellow teammates from the soccer team found out and burned the poster right in front of his eyes. Same happened in prom."

"Rod and I were never able to go to homecoming or prom together. In our 7 years together, we never went. Now I'm going to show him a good time." Gilbert smiled melancholically. "I'm going to keep this a secret, but there's going to be a surprise along with the homecoming proposal."

Feliciano smiled sweetly. "I'm going to ask someone to homecoming!" He exclaimed, looking at his brother excitedly. "Fratello, I'm going to ask you out to homecoming."

" Not if I can beat you to it." Antonio smiled and chuckled. Lovino just rolled his eyes before smacking the two of them with the school newspaper.

"If I see any of the two of you around school with one of those posters for me, I'll punch you." Lovino huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to ask out Toris from my chem class." Ivan smiled childishly as he played with his fingers.

"You like Toris?" Yao asked, curiously.

Ivan laughed from his chest, slapping the back of Yao's back, careful not to hurt the slender man. "No, I just want to see the face he'll make." Ivan's smirk turned devilish. " Maybe he'll even cry."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur sighed for the fourth time that day as he quickly went towards his car in order to give his brother his wallet. Allistair was at the gym and he had forgotten his wallet with his driver's license in it. The gym was not far away from Arthur's house, so it was no bother to go and deliver the wallet.

Besides, Arthur loved the gym. He didn't like working out, but he loved seeing people working out. As a kid and as a teenager, he would sit in front of a TV for hours just watching Lazy Town just because he had a huge crush on Magnus Scheving. He loved muscular people and he was not afraid to show it sometimes.

He opened the door to the gym, greeting the receptionist and telling her that he was only delivering his brother's wallet and that he would leave as soon as he did that. He quickly went to the weightlifting room, where Allistair always seemed to be. The first thing that greeted him was the sight of a very defined, muscular tan chest, Arthur rapidly tried to fish for words but could not muster them. The voice that belonged to the chest was repeating his name over and over again.

"Arthur!" The voice yelled and snapped its fingers in front of the Brit's face, making the Englishman look up to find dirty blond wet hair and bright cerulean eyes, now free of glasses.

"Well, good afternoon, Alfred." Arthur managed to say, trying to keep his eyes away from Alfred's very bare chest. Of course that chest had to belong to someone who he hated with a passion. "What a way to sully my afternoon."

Alfred passed a hand through his sweaty hair as he stared down at the smaller man. "And you think I like seeing you ?" Alfred smirked and proceeded to drink from a water bottle he was holding. "I understand that you want me so much. Newsflash, we don't use the 'if he treats you bad, he likes you' system in high school."

Arthur snickered and finally stared at Alfred right in the eyes, he rolled his eyes before talking. "I don't want you, I don't even like you as a person. You're lucky I haven't outed you to your peers. I'm only on the LGBT Club because I need it, I don't care about you enough to be affected by your presence." Arthur pushed Alfred aside, making the taller boy stare at him weirdly. "Don't direct yourself to me ever again, Jones."

Arthur was quite mad after talking to Alfred. He hated Alfred with a passion, because he had noticed how Alfred would look at him, he had noticed how much Alfred had desired him during their sophomore year, and how he reacted when his teammates started bullying Arthur because of his sexuality. He didn't even move a finger when Arthur was hit by a rock on his way home, and right then and there Arthur knew he hated Alfred, because he was weak. Alfred could have fought for what he wanted, even if it meant being thrown off the football team.

The Englishman found his Scottish brother quite easily and handed him the wallet, which the Scottishman accepted. Allistair, at seeing his brother's face and attitude, decided to hitch the gym and go get an ice cream with his brother.

Allistair was not the best brother, but he was trying his best. At only the age of 30 he was in charge of his four brothers, one of them was at the community college while the other two were in High School and Middle School. Allistair was trying to provide the support his brothers needed to get through their teenage years, and he was doing great so far, he had been really supportive when Arthur came out and didn't let anyone give Arthur shit for being gay.

Allistair's car was cold from the winter air, cold enough to resemble England's weather. Allistair turned on the AC and looked at Arthur, waiting for him to talk about what was bothering him.

"I hate him so much, Alli." Arthur complained. "You've got no idea. I was literally so enraged when I walked into the club and I saw his bloody face."

Allistair sighed as he started driving towards the ice cream shop nearby, trying to find words to comfort his brother. "Alfred's like that, Art. You just can't be mad at everything he does, he's also gay and closeted. Maybe his family's not as supportive as yours." Allistair spoke calmly, but on the inside he was so ready to get a beer.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, staring out the window. "That still doesn't mean that he should be okay with all the homophobia going on around school." Arthur huffed as he reclined in his seat. "Why can't he just leave the club and date a cheerleader like every other closeted Rugby player does?"

Allistair rolled his eyes a little bit at his brother's words, but still laughed a little bit. " Cheerleaders are people too. Would you like someone going out with you just to hide their sexuality?" Allistair parked into the ice cream shop's parking and looked at his younger brother's green eyes which reminded him so much of his mother's."Arthur, would you like to be used like that? I guess no. Don't wish upon anyone what you wouldn't like to be wished upon you."

Arhtur looked down at his hands and started playing with his fingers, repeating his brother's words in his head. Maybe he was right, but that still didn't mean that he liked the American any better. Arthur left the car ready to get his own ice cream, go home and do homework. Allistair held the door open as they walked towards the cashier, they ordered two chocolate cones and waited for their ice cream in a table nearby.

"Arthur?" He heard a voice call from somewhere nearby. The voice belonged to the happy Italian, Feliciano. Arthur waved and held his hand up for Feliciano to shake. "It's nice to see you outside of school."

"Nice to see you too." Arthur smiled. " Are you ready for spirit week?"

Lovino neared form behind Feliciano, two gelatos in his hand. Lovino looked bored and overall annoyed, he was balancing on one leg as he handed Feliciano his gelato. "What is that, bastardo?"

Arthur watched as his brother stood up to get their ice cream and then he looked back at the twins. "Well, each year we do spirit week, each day is a different way to show school pride. Like this year we are having 'represent your country day' during Monday, 'dress as your favourite movie character' during Tuesday, twin day is during Wednesday, then Thursday is genderbender day, and Friday is class color and the pep rally."

Feliciano jumped on the spot, already hyped for all those days. Lovino just sighed and grabbed his brother's arm and pushed him off the store. Allistair finally came back from the counter and handed Arthur his cone "Who were they?"

Arthur licked some of his ice cream before talking. "Some twins in my LGBT Club. They're actually not that bad, just annoying sometimes?"

Allistair was halfway through his ice cream when their brother, Dylan, came into the shop with some bags in his hands. He walked towards his brothers and sat down next to Allistair, he seemed tired from his college classes. Dylan ordered a quick cone and started talking to his brothers about his classes and how hard they were.

"Hey, Art." Dylan ruffled his younger brother's hair. "I heard 'represent your country' day is tomorrow. How are you going to represent England?"

"I'll wear my old Union Flag shirt and I'll draw the English flag on my cheek, maybe I'll even use the bandana you got me for my birthday." Arthur shrugged.

Allistair laughed as he brushed off a brain freeze. He looked at Dylan and laughed harder. "I remember Dylan during his senior year, genderbender day was holy for him." Dylan blushed but laughed along with his brother. "What are you going to do for genderbender day, Art?"

Arthur shrugged yet again. "I'll just wear a pencil skirt and a white button up shirt. Maybe some makeup. It really sucks, I have to get into the school spirit since I'm the President of the Student Council." Arthur said heavily, picking up their rubbish and putting it into the rubbish bin near the exit door.

Mondays were actually good mornings for Arthur. He ate some leftover food, woke Peter up in order to take him to school, Peter laughed at Arthur's English flag get-up. At 7:30, Arthur was in front of Peter's Middle School and ready to go to his High School. He got there quite late but was early enough to go to his group of friends, aka Yao and the cheer squad.

Unbeknown to the rest of the school, Arthur was actually really good at gymnastics and sometimes helped the cheerleaders out with their routines. He had taken professional classes in England and it wasn't really a bother to teach the JB team how to do a round off handspring.

Yao was wearing a tight red shirt with a yellow star in the shoulder, he was also wearing some red brocade pants, displaying his Chinese nationality. Most of the other cheerleaders were wearing blue, red and white, representing the American flag.

"Nihao, Arthur." Yao greeted his friend. " Are you ready to help us out with our routine after school?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I am actually planning a good routine that even the JB's will be able to follow." Arthur held his duffel bag to his shoulder. "I'll switch after school before we go to the club and then we head to the gym."

Yao nodded and they started to walk toward their first period, Classical Music Studies, where Mr. Edelstein was calmly organizing his records. He was wearing a Austrian flag in his shirt and red and white pants. Yao and Arthur sat in the front desks, where they would sit down for 1 hour and 45 and listen to their Austrian teacher talk about Kreisler, Beethoven, and Mozart for minutes without end.

"Good morning, Kirkland, Wang." Mr. Edelstein said, walking towards his desk. "You guys are early."

Yao looked at Arthur and hit him in the arm with his elbow, raising his eyebrows and signaling at their music teacher. Arthur quickly understood and tried to stop Yao before he opened his mouth. "Mr. Edelstein, why do you never come to Mr. Gilbert's meetings?" Mr. Edelstein's shoulders tensed, he took off his glasses and wiped them with his silk shirt.

Mr. Edelstein stood up and walked towards the two teenagers, he put his hands in both their desk and looked at them. "Listen, I really do like this job. Before you try to get me fired or whatever, I can assure you I won't harass you two or any of your schoolmates." He said, his voice hurt.

Arthur choked a little bit, but then was hit by a wave of sadness. "You thought we were making fun of you." Arthur feels enraged, because this means that some students had tried to get him fired just because of his sexuality before. "We were just asking since Gilbert said you two were dating on our previous meeting, and it would be good to have another teacher there."

Mr. Edelstein felt relieved and opened the door for the rest of his students to come in. Alfred and Ivan were the ones that stuck up in the crowd, Alfred was wearing an American football jersey, white stars pants, and a American flag hanging from his shoulders. Ivan had the Russian flag painted in his face, a shirt that had letters in Russian, and white, blue and red pants.

"Hey, guys." Ivan greeted the smaller teenagers, sitting behind Arthur and taking out his notebook. "Is the routine going to be ready for today?"

Arthur nodded, taking out his notebook and turning around to look at Ivan. "Yeah, I'm helping them out today."

The wrestling team was going to be helping the cheerleaders since they were going to pull some stunts that may need strong bases. They were supposed to practice the routine together every Wednesday. Alfred sat next to Ivan, making Arthur roll his eyes and turn back to the teacher. Alfred mocked Arthur and talked to Ivan about some sports thing that was going on, Arthur refused to pay attention.

The rest of his classes went on at a fast pace, thanks to Yao. When he reached seventh period, he changed into his gymnastics clothes which consisted of Nike Pro shorts that were too tight and too short for him but Allistair had insisted on buying them, and a navy string tank top, even though it was all quite revealing, it was the best gymnastics gear he owned.

He walked towards the LGBT Club meeting room, careful of watchful eyes as he knocked on the door. Yao opened the door, he was wearing a similar outfit, but the Nike Pros were black. Ivan was in the room, and Matthew was grading some of Gilbert's papers. Arthur sat next to Yao and waited for everyone else to show up.

Gilbert came in, his gym outfit looked ridiculous as he sat down in his chair, he smiled at Ivan's country representation and thanked Matthew for grading his papers. Soon, Elizabeta and Feliciano were walking to the door, Elizabeta was happily holding a purse full of stuff. She had a Hungarian flag around her shoulders and some green paint in her face. Feliciano just looked like a huge Italian flag.

"Hello, people." Elizabeta sat down with a huge smile. "I have the good stuff for the Pep Rally."

She held up a rainbow scarf and handed it to Yao, who grabbed it and put it around his neck. She gave Ivan some face paints of every color and he smiled as he put it in his backpack.

People started walking in and Elizabeta started handing them their rainbow stuff, who everyone thanked her for as they put them in their backpacks. They ate some snacks and talked about their week. Yao and Arthur practiced the routine with Ivan while Lovino and Antonio discussed their Spanish project, of course Antonio was the only one talking as Lovino looked out the window. Alfred and Kiku were talking to Mr. Gilbert about the new gym teacher.

"Hey guys." Gilbert called out, making everyone direct their eyes at him. " I talked to the principal. Well, before you all entered the club, we only had two people and couldn't do any field trips, but now that we have more people, we can finally go on a field trip. We're going to Orlando."

Everyone gasped and looked down, knowing why they were going to Orlando, remembering that sad summer day. Gilbert nodded sadly as he prepared to speak again.

"As you know, last year our fellow brethren were slain in a nightclub in Orlando, Florida." Gilbert spoke with sadness in his voice. "When I heard about it, I wanted to leave whatever I was doing and go to support the victims, but I couldn't, I did donate though. And then I thought ' maybe my students were as mad and distraught as I was and maybe they don't have families that can take them to Orlando'"

Arthur coughed to break the ice, and spoke up. "But where will we stay?"

Gilbert shrugged and wrote down something in his notebook , wondering how much money he would have to waste to get everyone to Orlando. Everyone stared at each other, already dreading the possibility of staying in a crappy hotel in the West of Florida.

"I can help with that." Alfred smiled, making Arthur cringe. " My father grew up in West Palm, Florida, and his grandfathers lived in Orlando, when they died, he inherited the house. Since we really don't use it, we could stay there for a while."

Gilbert smiled and high fived Alfred, who looked quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah." Matthew spoke up for the first time in a meeting. "And the house is quite big, we could be in pairs and share a room."

Now everyone was really pumped for the field trip, anxious to be on that bus to Orlando. Gilbert was driving everything down in his notebook. "Okay, if we're lucky, we'll be going from January 4 to January 9 in order to see some of Florida. Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded and then was dismissed, since this meeting was going to be short any way. Yao invited them to see the cheer practice, only Alfred and Antonio, who were friends with some of the cheerleaders.

They walked toward the blue gym, the cheerleaders were stretching as Yao opened the door to the gym. The girls stopped their stretching and ran toward the blond and brunet guys, who looked quite happy to be with the girls. Antonio had always been kind to girls, especially the cheerleaders since they worked so hard to perform good cheers at the games. Alfred was just so used to them being near the Football players that he saw them as sisters more than cheerleaders.

"Hey, girls." Arthur greeted them as he walked toward the center of the gym, he turned on the speakers and signaled at the girls to look at him.

The school was so proud of having such a big percentage of Latinx students compared to the other schools in the area, so they probably just got the first person that spoke Spanish and asked them what their favorite song was. The song chosen for the was a mix of a clean version of Starboy, Closer, Don't Let Me Down, and a random Spanish song no one knew what it said.

At the beginning it was just the beat of Closer, and Arthur just put himself in a backcatch position as the beat stopped and Don't Let Me Down started to play alongside Closer. He threw himself to the floor and started doing tornado push-ups, then he signaled for Yao and Ivan to come help him for the next part, which was the Spanish song, Ivan grabbed him by both ankles and the Brit did a Torch and smiled brightly. Arthur threw himself off by doing a front cartwheel and landing in a split.

Everyone clapped wholeheartedly, impressed by Arthur's performance. Antonio just stared at Arthur with huge eyes and an open mouth.

Alfred laughed and bumped Antonio in the shoulder. "You want a piece of that after seeing it in action?"

Antonio looked at Alfred with disgust as he shook his head. He coughed in order to get everyone's attention, he walked toward the speaker. "The song in Spanish, I believe it's from Puerto Rico, it's actually quite catchy. It's called 'La Ocasión.'" Antonio laughed. "That line ' Yo se que estas conciente de lo que de ti me han dicho, te gustan las mujeres, pero te encanta el bicho' basically means ' I know that you're aware what they've told me about you, you like women but you love dick'."

Alfred nodded and laughed. "And one of the lines I believe says "Yo soy un demonio, por dentro de tu cuerpo tu vas a venir otra vez." Alfred chuckled even harder. "If I'm wrong correct me, but I'm pretty sure that means ' I'm a demon, and I'm going to cum inside of you again."

Antonio looked astonished as he glared at Alfred. "How did you know that?"

"I just really like Anuel, man."


End file.
